


What You Need the Most

by deandratb



Series: Tumblr Micro Requests [7]
Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4753997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deandratb/pseuds/deandratb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fic; "The Front" post-ep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Need the Most

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AuraSweet13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuraSweet13/gifts).



> Disclaimed. Prompt: **don't leave**

When he strides into her hospital room, Reddington smiles at her in greeting.

“How are you feeling, Agent Navabi? I hear it was a close call.”

She nods. “It was. But they gave me the antidote. I’m going to be fine.”

“Glad to hear it.” He removes his hat, lowers himself into the chair next to her bedside. “I expected to find Aram keeping you company.”

If Samar is surprised by Reddington’s familiar use of his name, she doesn’t show it. “Aram had to return to work. He stayed as long as he could.“ 

As he regards her silently, she feels compelled to add, "He’ll be back this evening.”

“Of course he will.” Red looks around her spartan accommodations. “How do you pass the time here? It seems dreadfully dull.”

“I haven’t had to fill much time,” she admits. “Aram is good company–-he doesn’t really ever stop talking.”

“Would you like me to get you a book?” He moves as if to stand. “Or the television remote, perhaps?”

Samar stops him, the hand on his jacket sleeve trailing her IV.

“Please, don’t leave. I’m not quite up to reading yet, and the television was giving me a headache.”

He sits back down, waits. He has such patient eyes.

“Could you just…talk to me, for a while?“

Red grins as though he was waiting for this exact request, and leans back, settling in. "It would be my pleasure.”

“Thank you,” Samar replies quietly. Aram told her about the phone call, of course. She knows that Reddington’s involvement saved her life.

“For everything.”

His gaze lingers on her face, feeling strangely intimate before he looks away. “You’re quite welcome, Agent Navabi.”

Then he tilts his head to the side, eyes bright. “Have you ever been to Sinaia, in Romania? There’s this lovely little castle in the Carpathian mountains, filled with the most beautiful collection of art. And the gardens…”

When Aram returns after work, he finds Samar sleeping soundly. A bouquet of poppies sits next to her bed; no card is attached.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "When It All Falls Down" by Dig the Kid.
> 
> If you'd like to see more of these, head [here](http://iwantthepony.tumblr.com/post/128537013640/send-me-a-number-and-ill-write-a-micro-story) to request one!


End file.
